


【左游/了游】牛奶小饼干

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 做了一些修改（几乎重写）If 鸿上入队，Ai没走，一起对付SOL产乳，胸部开发PWP
Relationships: Kougami Rouken/Fujiki Yuusaku, 鸿上了见/藤木游作





	【左游/了游】牛奶小饼干

藤木游作气喘吁吁登出Link Vrains。敌人有些难缠，这场决斗比平时花了更多时间。他抬头看一眼墙上的挂钟，难怪会这样难熬——早就超过了自己平时处理生理需求的时间。  
决斗盘里的Ai大叫着“呜哇Playmaker大人....”地被丢进了书房的保险柜。  
草薙仁的病情有所好转，草薙翔一在医院做着护理工作脱不开身，照顾游作以及调查SOL的任务便落在了鸿上了见身上。今天了见刚好有事外出，没人从旁辅助，浪费的时间自然成倍增加。  
怕是等不到了见回来了，不，等不到更好——游作解开胸口的绳结，宽大的居家服便顺着皮肤滑下，松松在游作双脚旁堆成一圈。胸前的布料已经几乎湿透，与皮肤粘在一起成了最大的阻碍，乳尖被布料拉扯，传出令人害羞的触感。游作十指聚拢略微鼓起的乳房，揉着胸部挤压。  
该死的病毒——游作低声嘟哝着。这病毒文件早就该清的渣都不剩了才是，症状却持续至今。  
藤木游作，明明是男孩子，却每天都会像哺乳期的女性一样涨奶，不得不定期挤出来。  
这不算什么，原本的复仇者Playmaker怎么会在意这点小事。奶水积累到一定程度的疼痛比电击的痛苦温柔百倍，无论是草薙哥的热狗车还是自己家，也没人看得到他被奶水和不知什么液体润湿而狼狈的样子。  
问题是，两个月前确认了关系，一个月前开始同居的恋人，鸿上了见。  
问题大了去了。  
而现在这个人形自走问题刚打开房门，目光牢牢黏住了侧卧在沙发上未着片缕的诱人少年。西装外套还没来得及脱，游作一抬头便看到一顶小帐篷，不由得内心发笑。  
接着“问题先生”喉咙一动咽下一口唾沫 。“要帮忙吗?”  
游作轻轻一歪头，算是默许。

“等等，痛……”游作的手抚上埋在自己胸前作崇的白毛，他疼得倒吸一口凉气：“嘶——都说了别用牙齿。”  
“我已经很努力啦——只是游作妈妈涨奶太严重了。”了见暂时松口，转而舔舐在白嫩胸膛上滑下的滴滴乳汁。“就这么放着不管太浪费不是吗，疼！”  
理所应当又理所应当，了见结结实实挨了个脑瓜崩。  
“鸿上了见，”游作掰着他的下巴抬起，一脸不可置信的样子斟酌字词：“你难道，是来寻求母爱的吗？”他又想了想，”如果只是脑子坏了，建议买点奶粉，美○臣的健脑套装买一送一哦。”  
“怎么会——”大概是听出游作话里并没有生气的意思，了见顺势拖长调子耍赖皮。“游作没听说过吗，母乳喂养的孩子比喝奶粉长大的更健康哦。”说着，了见直接按着游作肩头，把他缓缓推倒在沙发上，形成半躺的姿势。紧接着脸又贴上有些鼓胀起来的胸部吮吸一侧的奶头。空不出手，另一边就这样受了冷落，冰凉凉湿漉漉地闪着水光，溢出的乳汁直往下淌。  
被玩弄的那边传来阵阵舒爽快感，对比之下被搁置的一边很快又胀得刺痛起来。两种信息如同电流冲击着游作，下半身很快有了反应。了见的压制本就不算认真，游作便自己空出手玩弄被冷清的那只小红豆，双腿紧闭着摩擦。  
不够，这点刺激总归是不够的。尽管身体已经被开发了一个月之久，只靠逗弄乳头就达到射精的程度还是太强人所难了。  
于是游作空闲的另一只手无意识地下探，去抚慰自己已经半勃的性器，可他没有如愿摸到那灼得发痛的部位。了见松了嘴，凑上去与游作交换了一个带着腥味和奶香的吻。他一只手捉住游作解决生理问题的急切渴望，引导着十指相扣。  
大概是亲得有些神志不清，游作就这样乖乖看着自己的手被遣返，落在了空出来的左胸上。  
“乖，自己先玩一会儿。”成年人有些薄茧的手触上了兴奋起来的欲望，上面沾的奶汁是天然的润滑，层层涂抹在肉柱上。  
修长的，棱角分明的，捻着卡片的漂亮手指交叠，上下舞动。  
与游作同居的一个月，鸿上了见对小男友的敏感点了如指掌。听着游作逐渐粗重的喘息，他直接张开嘴，毫无预兆先来了个深喉。  
“了见！”虽然被这样挑逗身体已经不是第一次了，游作还是脸通红地叫出了声。猎人压抑住自己张狂的心跳，对猎物的小小反抗毫不理睬。他舔舐冠状沟的同时粗暴揉蹭起会阴，如所料想的一般听到了游作带着压抑的细小呻吟。  
明明一般男孩子不会有感觉的会阴，游作却很吃这一套。了见承认这也有自己个人爱好的错——但拒绝悔改。很快未成熟的阴茎像胸部一样滴起清液，深色的血管鼓胀如同跳动的心脏，是射精的前兆。  
平坦的小腹发起抖，圆润的脚趾在了见肩膀处无意识抓挠，了见只觉得有些干渴。古人用美人的裸体盛装食物，看来却有其道理。了见胡乱想着些有的没的，忽然福至心灵——解渴的东西，眼前不就是吗？他不顾游作愈发尖锐的呻吟，一边用力撸动肉柱，一边附身，用了几分力气吮吸嫩红的小豆。  
"了见你又、要来了，了见，嗯啊——！"稚嫩的肉体哪经得起这等对待，两只腿在空中乱蹬一气很快绷直至脚趾头尖。两边奶头同时喷出一大股乳汁，溅了不少在了见衬衫上。  
了见的喉结动了几下，还意犹未尽地多舔了一小会儿。“多谢款待啦。”  
“都说了……”  
才登顶过的身体还小幅度发着颤，双腿胭窝被推到齐胸高度也没半分反抗。“居然自己湿了？这可真是——”  
“还不都是你……” 游作轻声喘着平复呼吸，"我来帮你吧。不过今天就到这里，明早我还要上学……”  
真麻烦，明天是要早到的星期一。既然游作摆好了架子拒绝，了见也没办法胡来。“那好，拜托你了。"他这么说着，拉开裤链。  
刚解开禁锢，了见的性器便难耐地跳了出来。游作从茶几拽了几张纸巾把胸口至腹部的各式液体擦干，直接跪坐在沙发上，贴近了见裆部。  
游作无声地吸了一口气以冷静下来。了见的味道。离好闻相差甚远，但自己却因为背后的明示暗示而脸红心跳。没有关系，了见也常对自己这么做。游作扶住热度明显高涨起来的性器，舌尖去追逐柱身侧面的青筋。直到柱身润湿得差不多了，才撸动起来，嘴唇包裹住小囊球吸吮。  
虽然不是第一次用嘴帮了见，但也羞得不知所措。腥咸在口腔中漾开，引起些许生理性不适。  
可是，藤木游作吐出囊袋，脸颊还蹭着那根东西略微抬头，余光瞟到鸿上了见的眼睛，眼角正被自己的行为染上情动的红。  
这可是鸿上了见啊。  
缓慢含入粗硬的性器，压抑着呕吐感放松喉咙。脉搏沿着血管的收缩在舌面上跳动，口鼻埋进沾满露水的草丛处。  
毕竟是……他的味道。

藤木游作知道他在做什么吗！  
才高潮过泛着水光的眼睛，白嫩的脸颊，看似不经意的向上一瞥。没有性欲的伊格尼斯也无法忍受吧！  
了见闭着气，无意识挺动了一下，自然换来了游作喉咙发出的闷哼和一记凌厉的眼刀。  
深喉的状态维持着不吐出来就不错了。曾经被好动的十六岁顶到险些呕吐的了见最能理解游作的痛苦。游作在这方面不熟练也并不奇怪。  
压抑住本能的冲动，了见抚上蓝色的发旋。“别心急，”明明自己都已经不自觉咽下唾沫。“别勉强，你可以含一含顶端，用舌头找铃口，也很舒服。”  
这样的做法有些温吞，也绝不是通往快乐的最快途径，但是——  
对方是藤木游作的话，就没办法了吧。  
”做得很好，好孩子……”冠状沟被来回摩擦，了见有预感他即将射精，游作了然于心，故意吸吮起铃口。没法插得更深使这次高潮的满足感打了折扣，也没有关系。  
舌面与阴茎还在摩擦着，了见小声喘着气。游作暗暗攥住了见的上衣——  
湿热狭窄的环境突然迎了上来，猛地包裹上整根性器。颤抖着的顶部重重顶上一块软肉。糟糕，太糟糕了。  
没等鸿上了见从快乐的恍惚中回过神，游作已经吐出了整根阴茎，趴在沙发上剧烈咳嗽，了见忙弯下腰，拍后背帮他顺气。  
“都说了不要勉强——”  
十六岁抬起手表示闭嘴，咳嗽的声音渐渐停歇。有些虚弱地，眼球咳得布满血丝，他扬起笑容：“我做到了。”  
年长这边被这笑容顶得眼前一黑。“你在跟谁赌气啊。”  
"我列了三点分析压抑呕吐感的同时不被呛到的方法。”他用手擦掉嘴角流出的涎液，得意地竖起三根手指。游作总不自觉地说些让人受不了的话，了见做好心理准备，以为他要开始数了。但游作却忽然噎住，脸红地摆摆手。  
“总之，”游作生硬地打断，"第一次实行还有些不熟练，但下次肯定能让你满意了。”  
咕。  
“别，别说了……”成年人败下阵来，回过头不再看他。  
“什么？”  
“我，我说——今天可以了，今天决斗辛苦了，今天，赶紧睡觉吧。明天还要上学。我去洗澡——我去洗澡！你跟过来干嘛。”  
“我也没洗澡呢。”游作顺手抓起被丢在--边的家居服，准备丢进洗衣机。  
“那你先，快一点。”了见掩着嘴。“明天——”  
“了见，还想做吧？”看似疑问其实是陈述句。游作歪着头打断他，看向鸿上了见的天真的样子简直像一个真正的孩子，如果忽略他灼热目光末端的那样东西的话。  
“不，我自己解决就好——你明天要，上课啊！”慌乱从肚子里爬出喉咙，现在直白写在脸上了。鸿上第二次眼前一黑，期待却从不知哪个角落重新发芽，同所谓礼节和矜持等等纠结在一起。  
游作勾起嘴角。  
“上课的内容又没什么意思。”说着，游作贴得更近了些。“你送的放学校的抱枕很舒服。”  
慢着，刚才说因为要上课所以不做到最后的人是谁来着？  
小恶魔推着了见走入浴室，“一起洗吧。”  
咔嗒一声，再没人能打扰这对爱侣。


End file.
